


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by paranoid_delusional_valkyrie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Tom Hiddleston, Assassins & Hitmen, Crack, F/M, Suggestive Themes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie/pseuds/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine once again encounters her mortal enemy, Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

There he was, that smug bastard standing there with that stupid smirk on his face. What I wouldn't give to cut those lips and wipe that smirk off his face. Yes, a lovely Glasgow smile to mar his pretty little face. I bet girls wouldn't be fawning over him nearly as much if he had those scars. To be fair though, I think I would want to jump his bones even more if I saw him with a Glasgow smile. Seriously, scars give character and an interesting story to tell especially if you're trying to get in someone's pants.  
  
Wait, why the hell am I thinking about jumping his bones again?!? Focus, this bastard is your mortal enemy dammit. You shouldn't be thinking about him like that it's unprofessional surely he doesn't think about you in that context.  
  
"Having trouble concentrating, Cate?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Hiddleston and don't call me Cate. We need to stick to surnames, keep an air of professionalism about us."  
  
"But Fair Catherine, your Christian name roles off the tongue so nicely, especially when I'm the one saying it. Besides, we've known each other for so long that I think we can safely address each other by our given names without fear of reprimand."  
  
"Sorry Hiddleston, I won't be saying your first name any time soon and there's nothing you can do to make me."  
  
Suddenly, I see a dangerous glint in his eye. "Did you just challenge me, Cate?"  
  
"No, I was merely stating a fact."  
  
A fox-like grin appears, "Oh no, I do believe I have just been issued a challenge."  
  
"No, it wasn't-"  
  
"It's too late now, Cate. Challenge accepted."  
  
"I wasn't even trying to challenge you you daft bastard! Besides, how could you even make me say your name?"  
  
He gives me a condescending look, "Don't be so naive, Cate, I have my ways."  
  
Oh shit, ok, I just gotta play it cool, don't let him know that his words are having any kind of stimulating effect on me. Play. It. Cool. "What makes you think they would work on me? Oh that's right, they wouldn't because I know you're just a cocky, little piss ant who's all talk and no bite." I say, putting my hands on my hips returning the condescending look. And with that gesture I make my one fatal mistake. I let my guard down.  
  
After my little declaration, the adrenaline pumping through my veins makes me feel ridiculously superior to him. So superior in fact that I forget to keep my guard up…And the fact that Tom is incredibly quick on his feet.  
  
Before I know it, he slams me against the wall and invades my personal space. "If anyone else had said that to me I can assure you that they would already be dead. However, given that you are my greatest adversary and my personal favorite, I'll just let you off with a warning." He pulls a knife out, pressing the blade against my cheek. He doesn't cut the skin but gives the knife enough pressure to let me know that it wouldn't take much effort to pierce the skin.  
  
At this point, my boldness has been replaced by rage for dropping my guard and letting this son of a bitch get close enough to give me a scar. The thought of him piercing my skin first makes my blood boil. I glare at him just daring him to cut the skin. Give me an excuse you bastard, just one little cut is all it'll take. He looks back at me, his gaze intense.  
  
It is in this moment that I notice how his eyes are not really blue but green. From far away his eyes appear blue, but close up they are a light shade of green. And apparently he has a scar on his forehead that's only noticeable in certain angles of light. Then there is his well-trimmed beard, it looks kind of gingery compared to his hair, but it works somehow. I can't help thinking how his beard would feel rubbing against certain parts of my body.  
  
"What's on your mind, Cate?" He asks without breaking eye contact.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something's clearly on your mind."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Your pupils have become noticeably dilated."  
  
"Jeez, look any closer and you may see into my soul."  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that you have incredibly blue eyes that's all."  
  
"Ah." And that's all I can think of to say. I mean how do you even respond to a comment like that especially when it comes from your greatest enemy? This could almost be an awkward situation.  
  
We continue to stare at one another for what feels like an eternity when it's probably only been a minute. I feel my heart rate speed up as I continue to look at him. Then I see him lick his lips as he looks at mine and I know it's all over for us.  
  
He throws his knife to the ground and pulls me towards him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he engulfs me with his arms and his lips. He kisses me deeply, his tongue delving into my mouth making me moan as he explores. Sweet Jesus can this man kiss. Our tongues tease one another as my hands tangle in his hair. He moans as I mess with his curls. After I don't know how long we break apart breathless.  
  
I can feel my cheeks flush from the intensity of the kiss while he looks incredibly pleased with himself smiling at my slightly ruddy appearance.  
  
"You have witchcraft in your lips, Cate."  
  
I roll my eyes, "How long have you been waiting to say that?"  
  
He gives me a serious look, "Years, Catherine." I couldn't help but blush at this admission.  
  
"Now about that challenge, I was thinking we could discuss that at my place. What do you think?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at me.  
  
"I like that plan, but don't think that you win outright. I plan to test you, Hiddleston."  
  
"And I plan to break you, fair Catherine." He whispers in my ear as he takes my hand, leading me away.  
  
***  
The next morning…  
  
I wake from a peaceful sleep to find one of my hands tied to the bedpost with a red silk scarf. What the fuck did I do last night? I turn onto my back trying to get my bearings straight when I see Tom sleeping soundly next to me and then everything comes back.  
  
Tom took me to his place and dove right into the challenge that I never issued him. And I have to say that he won, dear God did he win. From what I can recall, I said his name ten times, moaned it twelve, whimpered it five, yelled it seven, and screamed it eight more times. Thank God his first name is just one syllable.  
  
Now I have to try and get out of my bonds without making too much noise. I reach to undo the knot, but soon discover that it is one damn intricate knot. I look around for a knife…no dice. Any sharp object then…again nothing. What the hell? Well maybe I'll have to chew through them. As this thought crosses my mind, I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me towards something warm.  
  
"Morning," Tom murmurs as he kisses me affectionately.  
  
"Good morning, Tom." I respond, snuggling close and kissing him in return.  
  
"Fifty-three." He says, once again smiling smugly at me.  
  
"Bull, I only said your name forty-two times last night."  
  
"Who said we would stop after last night? Besides you said my name numerous times in your sleep, darling."  
  
I can't help but blush and try to hide my face. "I can't help it."  
  
"Darling Catherine, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Frankly, I think it's adorable." He assures me stroking my hair.  
  
I look at him and smile as I kiss him once more. "Thank you, now would you please undo this knot so I can move around a little?"  
  
He gives me a contemplative look before he responds. "No."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"No, I like this arrangement as it is." And with that he pulls me closer, kissing me deeply, hinting at his eagerness for another round of "Say my name, darling."


End file.
